moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fael'dus
Fael'dus = MIA OOC information might be given. Probably not. Holy walls O'text, Batman! I wrote a lot, but would you love me if I didn't? :P I'd also love it if you posted on discussion about it or wsp me in-game. I'd most likely see it sooner if you put it on discussion. History A basic overview: Fael'dus is a high elf that was raised by humans, lived in Stormwind, went to the three wars, and drinks... A lot. Very flirty as well. Young 'uns Fael'dus lived in what is now the Ghostlands. He was orphaned at a young age of around 3-4, the High elven rangers found him. His parents were killed from an Amani raid, the rangers brought him to a small orphanage within Silvermoon. About 10 years pass, Fael was an ambitious child, he often wandered away from the orphanage and got into much trouble. On one particular evening he wandered off, quite far off. Into Tirisfal Glades, the lost boy was found distraught by a human couple. They took the child in and raised him. Teenagers.. After spending time with his new family he soon forgot of his High elven heritage. His mother and father, (Getting names later,) cared for him. They gave him a new name, it was his elven name interpreted into common, Faldur, He wasn't a big fan of it when he first stayed with them, but it grew onto him. He spent most of his years with the tending to their farm and other chores as such. Once Fael reached around 35,(Looking 13 for a human?) his father began to teach him in the path of knighthood. His father was a respected knight and he thought he should have a strong son to carry on the practice. With his knight training and regular chores, Fael was very busy. The training was long and grueling, yet very worth it once he held a sword for the first time. The years passed and Fael's adoptive parents soon grew old as he stayed young. They decided to leave the farm and move to Lordearon, the years his father spent as a knight would be compensated then. However, their plans for Fael was different. His mother brought him a small sack of food, clothes, and handed him a pendant. The pendant was a small, golden sword with elven markings down the blade, it was hung around a heavy gold chain which was evident that the chain wasn't the original. Fael was told it was on him when they found him so many years ago and probably from his birth parents. The markings, he later found out, was his true name which he immediately began to use. With this said Fael was to set off to Stormwind, where relative's of his adoptive parents lived. He was to stay with them and continue his training. After half a year at sea (Those rides don't really last 10 seconds ya know!) he arrived in Stormwind. Greeted and treated as nothing but a peasant, he looked around in awe. He wasn't used to larger cities and rarely visited them, but now he was living in one. After walking about the streets for a few hours he realized he had no idea how to find these relatives and was robbed after more hours of wandering. He wandered the streets for the rest of the night and into the morning. He was confused as to what to do and hunger was beginning to take effect. Walking along, he stumbled upon the man who robbed him, an old drunk passed out infront of a tavern. He only took back what the man had stolen from him, which was now only some clothes and his necklace. A few more days in the streets he was regretting not taking any money, no money meant no food. Fael couldn't bare the hunger anymore and strolled into a market one day. He had no money to pay for the food, but he took some anyway. He filled his stomach for the first time in week, after that he made daily trips to the market. Although he was caught various times, he was able to out run most of who chased him. He was caught and jailed for a day or two, but the guard pitied him. He looked only 15 at this time and he was in fact poor and homeless. On a particular day he was strolling the markets looking for a meal and his eyes wandered until he saw a girl, a most beautiful girl. He was shy and never approached her, the next day he sees her again and again. She eventually catches him taking food, he was ashamed of that, but she offered him food and promised he would never go hungry again. He met her later and ate together, as the days passed into weeks they became close. After one meeting she told him they weren't to meet again her father, a wealthy merchant, had seen the two of them together. She couldn't be with a 'poor elf boy' so he reluctantly let her go. He became more wary of women in the future, this is stays a secret from others. Regardless, he was in the eyes of many other girls. Onwards! Now Fael is about 40 years old, or about 15 for humans. He walks about the streets looking for a job, the stealing was beginning to become tiring and it was very risky. His aimless wandering leads him to a tavern, he walks in and approaches the innkeeper, her name was Elle. However Fael wasn't looking for booze or a 'good time', he asks for a job, she reluctantly offers him a job to make deliveries. After finishing a few rounds on his first day of work he walks into the market, the local merchant's eyes never left him and to their surprise he bought his food. For the first time he ate and was happy that he earned it that time, he then dozes off in an alley which he's made his home. Miss Elle walks by and spots Fael, she quickly comes to awake him. After he wakes up she soon figures out Fael's situation and allows him to share her room in the tavern. Fael gladly accepts and is moved into his new home, he finds himself out of place among the local alcoholics and/or brawlers. However, he soon makes a family from them. After a few more years working for Miss Elle, she decided that he his getting older and he was a very familiar face to the usual bar patrons, so why not allow him to bar tend? The usual customers cheered seeing Fael behind the bar, but the ones who visited less frequently were surprised seeing someone as young as him serving drinks. There were a few incidents that Fael was happy to remember his knight training; One in particular shaped his life afterward, there was a fight in the tavern and he easily broke the two brutes apart and threw them out. A man approached the bar and ask where he learned to fight. Fael's answer was self training, most people who were able to become a knight were forced to. The man laughed at him and told him highly improbable, yet he offered Fael his services. He asked Fael if he wanted further training as a swordsman, Fael'dus eagerly accepted. Fael'dus now trained with this stranger without question for a few days, but he eventually introduced himself. His name was Lynos (Made up name xD, sorry if I'm using someones name ><,) he was an old man, yet a master swordsman. He trained Fael for many months, then challenged him to a duel. Fael obviously lost, he wasn't much of a match for a master swordsman with him being a novice still. At the end of every meeting he would challenge Fael and win over and over. Eventually they had a tie in their daily duel, this impressed his teacher, but then again Lynos was sick with a flu. Fael took it anyways, it wasn't a loss after all! Months later and after more losses, his teacher decides it's time for Fael to stop using one of his older swords and have one for himself. He took him to a dwarven forge where he made his twin swords as a 50th birthday present, the next duel Fael won and wasn't at an advantage. His teacher told him he had nothing else to offer Fael and 'graduated' him. Fael walked back to the tavern with him and they celebrated in the only he knew how. However, the celebration was cut short. People ran about in the streets and someone announced or rather yelled, a war was to begin. The First War erupted. Later Years ((Meh, hated writing this part every time. Why do it you ask? Because I'm lore correct dammit. )) Fael'dus was taken into the human's armies as they fought against the hellish orcs. He hadn't ever seen fiercer fighters; The dwarves who he rarely saw were close, but not quite as berserk as the orcs. The didn't fear death and attacked without thinking. Fael's commanding officer was a knight, a noble's son; His grandfather may have been a strong knight, but the title seemed to only be passed down. After the first skirmish, it was clear that the knight was inexperienced, so Fael usually became the silent leader. He asked his fellow foot soldiers to follow his directions, the ones who followed the knight's were surely committing suicide. The next encounter with orcs was met with little casualties and injuries, most of the dead were the ones who didn't follow Fael. Some days later there was an orcish raid on a small town that Fael and the rest of the troop was in, the knight was quick to order a retreat in fear. Fael disobeyed and ran to try to save any of those being attacked or taken captive, only one was saved. Fael returned to came bitterly as a small boy followed him, the soldiers soon realized what happened and praised him. Fael took the boy to Stormwind where he thought it might be safe, as soon as the guard saw him he was arrested for disobeying an officials orders. When he was released he heard of how the 'brave' knight saved the boy from 10, no 20 orcs! That disgusted him and was one of the reasons he left the armies later. After the orcish victory, Fael followed the crowd to Lordearon, where it was definitely safe. For the next couple of years Fael found another job, as a mercenary. In those times it was easy to find a job if you knew how to wield a sword. He soon found contracts and money came easily, a second war was on the horizon however. He decided to stay away from it, but he knew that he would eventually be forced to take part in it. And that's exactly what happened once the Amani trolls allied themselves with the Horde. Not driven by revenge, but by morality. He didn't want more people to become hurt, but he was only one person. Could one foot soldier make the difference? Possibly, but unlikely. Fael'dus became apart of the greater victory. With the orcs defeated and taken as slaves, Fael returned to Lordaeron bitterly. He hadn't thought of the outcome when he became apart of the Second War. He stayed in Lordaeron, continuing his mercenary career. It seemed Fael had barely settled in Lordaeron, when the Third War rose up. He was tired of war and decided to move back to Stormwind to avoid the new war. He thought it was a good idea to fight in at least one battle, since this one was important. He set out to fight int the Battle of Mount Hyjal, here he was accepted by most. Either already friendly or by a grudging ceasefire. Here he saw most of all the mortal race for the first time. At the end of the battle, he set out to travel the world. He watched the aftermath of the Third War, the forming of the Alliance and the Horde. He took little part in this however. He decided it wasn't a good idea to stay with the Alliance nor the Horde, after the Blood Elves joined them. He was his own man now and forever. Even more.. later.. (( Clearing up why he is more of a neutral faction. )) Fael traveled for years. He eventually found out about the rebuilding of the Elven city, he wanted to see it for the first time. Upon arriving he got to see it, but not the way he expected. He was taken as a prisoner of war. After many months the Blood Elves released him, only when they were sure he knew nothing valuable of the Alliance. Bitterly walking about Eversong, he realized they had taken most of his possessions. He set out for the first human settlement he could think of. After reaching Southshore, the guards agreed to escort him to Menethil Harbor. After the journey there was over he spent a few nights there recuperating, then sailed to Stormwind. Upon arriving to Stormwind he was happy to finally be home, the visit to Silvermoon had disgusted him. Being captured and held prisoner in the city that was so long the home of High Elves. Not only this, but the fact that he didn't mean any harm to the Horde. He wanted to see the city for the first time, he at most got a glimpse. His peace in Stormwind did not last long either. The guard came and arrested him for treason, the scouts near Silvermoon had reported him staying there for an extended period of time. That fact was enough 'evidence' to them that he was working with the Horde. Again he was trapped in a city he thought might be a refuge. This imprisonment wouldn't last longer however. There was talk amongst the inmates about a rebellion, Fael wanted no part in it. Once they successfully drove out the guard, he had a change of thought. In the confusion, he bolted for the exit. Panic was in the street as other inmates tried escaping as well, most others weren't successful. Fael and a few others ran out to Westfall, they had plans of meeting up with their friends. Fael didn't think sitting in one place would be wise, so he kept on running. Eventually ending up in Stranglethorn. After running about in the vast jungles for many days, he was sure no one could find him since he didn't know where he was himself. Finding the coast, he followed it until he saw ships moving along the horizon. Ships were sign of a port nearby, a port meant a town. Whether it was friendly or not was a different story. Watching carefully where the ships moved in and out from he made it to the destination, Booty Bay. Being an elf made him quite out of place, yet he found himself in the company of similar people soon. Drunks. Currently... (( This is more of a where I'm at in-game.)) Fael, now 70 years old (( Which is around 20, early 20s,)) hasn't fully mastered the art of swordplay (( Lvl 63 atm)) but is learning quickly. He often travels and adventures, he enjoys company on his journeys. When not traveling, he spends a few days in Booty Bay recuperating and getting a drink.(( I like Rping while I lvl, so if your near me and lvl slowly give me a wsp ^_~ )) (( Any questions on him or any lore inconsistencies, please let me know so I can try correcting myself :D )) Physical Appearance Fael'dus has short, dark, black hair; his bangs always seems to be in his face. He also has no facial hair, aside from his sideburns. He has twinkling, electric blue eyes which are usually covered by his bangs. He isn't visibly heavy muscled, more of a lithe muscle hidden by light armor and clothing. There are also many scars covering him, making it seem that he has been into battle many times. He has a rougher looking appearance than most other elves, but is still quite handsome. (( And I realize that the toon doesn't look like that, but idc.)) Personality He is usually quiet, a bit shy; unless you find him within Booty Bay then he will most likely be talkative because he is nearly always drunk there. On the rare occasion where you find him ((IC)) in a capital city, especially Silvermoon, he is likely to be very tense. He will never judge someone when he sees them, but he will be expecting a typical attitude of the race. He's friendly no matter the situation ((Most people find it hard not to like him; if they do they are intent on not being friends with him.)) He will nearly always think "what if." ((For more you have to RP with him ^.~)) Huh what? Miscellaneous notes on Fael'dus. This is basically what I've found after actually RPing with him. * He's very flirtatious. * He drinks an awful lot. * Silvermoon is not his scene. * Lightstorm isn't his real last name, he doesn't use the one from his adoptive parents and doesn't know his true last name. He'll usually make up a last name, Lightstorm being one of them. * Being a High elf makes him supposedly Alliance biased to the Horde, he was reported revisiting Silvermoon by the scouts and spys there. That and other offenses put the odds against him, making it seem as if he was working as a spy for the Horde. He is allied with neither one of them. * He relies on himself and his self only for his well-being. He may seem to become close to others, yet he learned more than swordsmanship from his master. * Although he is a mercenary, he has a bit of a pacifist side. * Has a strong dislike for Blood Knights :> What happens in Stormwind, stays in Stormwind. What happens in Stormwind, stays in Stormwind.. Except for the stories I will be writing soon. The first few times I wrote Fael's page, I was unsatisfied with the way I told the story. It was more of a documentary to me, so I'm deciding to write about a few events and such that happened before Fael went into the First War. Linkage: Fael's First Beer Category: Horde Category: Blood Elf Category: Horde Rogue Category:Smexy High Elves